The present invention relates to a system for selectively providing power to aircraft systems and additional thrust at various flight conditions.
Auxiliary power units are used on aircraft as a power source to run aircraft systems and to start the aircraft's engines. The auxiliary power units are also used as an emergency power source in the event of an engine failure. Conventional auxiliary power units however do not selectively provide thrust during flight portions such as take-off and climb.
There remains a need for a system which can both provide power to aircraft systems and provide thrust during portions of the aircraft's flight.